my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet
Garnet is a Fusion Gem of Ruby and Sapphire, and current leader of the Crystal Gems, successor to Rose Quartz. Amongst the Gems from the Gem War, she is the last surviving Gems on The Rebellion side, alongside Pearl and Rose Quartz. When Rose gave birth to Steven, she had become the leader of the Crystal Gems from then onward. *Full History Physical Appearance Amongst most of the Crystal Gems, Garnet is considered the tallest, with the exception of Jasper and Bismuth. As a fusion, she inherits a number of characteristics of both Ruby and Sapphire, including her left eye being sapphire-blue, while her right eye being a ruby-red. Her center eye is a reddish violet. Her gemstones are in the base of her palms, Sapphire on the right and Ruby on the left in terms of physical shape, though both Gemstones are a violet color. Her skin and hair vaguly resembles that of Ruby, where as her plump lips and upper body match those of Sapphire. Her outfit consists of a full body suit, the right half a vivid blue-violet while her left is more of a deep orchid/eggplant. Her star is located on the upper part of her body, an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her most notable detail is her triangular shades which cover her three eyes from view. Personality Garnet is a more calm, collective, and level-headed member of the Crystal Gems, original and current, and as the current leader as well, she is considered the main voice for the others to follow. On the surface, Garnet doesn't show too much worry and surprise, though she has shown such emotions in extremely dire situations, her encounters with White Diamond as a very notable example. She is considered the voice of reason as well, and often the one to give commands and orders to her team during a mission or otherwise. As a perma-fusion herself, she does hold a sort of excitement when she does find another fusion, or is witness to a brand new fusion coming to life, such as Stevonnie and Spinel, and is always happy to find one and will try to give them the best experience, especially if the fusion is a first-time fusion between two Gems. This same level of excitement also came up when one of her Future Visions shown the Crystal Gems coming to terms with Homeworld, as the Rebellion had split them up for five thousand years, willing to go to great lengths in order to make that a reality, even if it meant going back to Homeworld in spite of their history. Although she is mostly a calm and collected individual, she still has her limits. Her anger isn't usually brought up too often, but when it does, she isn't afraid to berate and make her point known to others to try and get them to understand her, most evident during her conversations with Flint prior to the Season Four finale. A more notable moment is her anger towards Pearl after she released Watermelon Tourmaline, but despite her anger still showed some regret and worry afterwards. The most distraught moment for her was the reveal of Pink Diamond, which was enough for her to un-fuse on the spot. Although she could come across as unaffected by others actions, she does hold a very deep care to her friends and teammates, and will try her hardest to make sure they're all safe and sound when times get tough. There's numerous times when she does show this trait, though a major end of this trait is shown with Peridot and Pearl, her begging and pleading for both Gems to return to them, apologizing to them both for how angry she was to them after finding out they left themselves to get The Cluster. One example even shows this to miscalculate her judgement in the case of the Off-Colors, first mistaking them as more of White Diamond soldiers. She has shown a strong amount of trust in her Future Visions numerous times, though when this fails and something happens that she couldn't plan for, she became confused and lost in herself, and will try methods to re-work her future vision to her favor. The best example was after her involvement with the surprise capture of White Diamond - something she couldn't plan for because it was so "improbable". Her attempts to "be random" was a result of her trying to be better prepared for the future to better help her team. She got over it though when learning to choose a outcome and work towards it instead of worrying over what could happen. Abilities Future Vision An ability from her Sapphire counterpart, Garnet has the ability to see into the future. And as such, thanks to Ruby, she is able to make the choices that will choose what will and what won't happen, Garnet describing the future vision as "rivers, pools, and waterfalls", and her acting as "Steering the ship" persay. *Power Transfer - As a bonus to this, she can also pass on her Future Visions to someone else, albeit temporarily, by giving the individual a kiss on the forehead. This ability is more controlled, and she can choose to pass this future vision to someone or not within the kiss. Gauntlet Rocket Arms Shown during the Autumn Country Drive against the Alien Pterosaur, she is able to launch her gauntlets at her target similar to how one would launch rockets. Somehow this leaves her Gemstones in tact, despite her hands seemingly being launched off her in process. Heat Resistance Possibly an ability gained from Ruby, Garnet has shown to be able to resist high temperatures, feeling little to no pain from heat. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Canon Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sexless